In Another Time
by ARTYSgirl98fowlstar
Summary: "But your elf kissing days are over." "I see." "It's not a challenge, Artemis. Over is over." "I know." Can Artemis and his friends conquer Artemis's memory loss after TLG? Will Holly ever face her fears and tell him how she feels? And more importantly, will he ever be able to feel the same as he did before TLG? Contains spoilers for the last 3 books. A/H :)


Chapter 1

**A/N: So, This is my story that I have vowed to myself to write in order to give A/H shippers a satisfying ending to the series. I don't know about you guys, but I was definitely craving a beautiful kiss between the two for the entire book. Disappointing... but anyhow, I found it funny that Artemis looses his memories, not unlike my story, Check Mate. (Which will be updated as soon as I can... that means 3 more reviews and me being able to get access to my document on my mom's computer... a couple of days after Christmas.) So this will be my attempt to pick up where TLG leaves off... 5 reviews for chapter 2! :)**

**With love,**

**Arty's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or any of the excerpts from the books. If I do somehow have the rights to Artemis Fowl, then this is not really Earth, but a parallel universe. :)**

** In The Past **

_If I heal Artemis will I also damn him? Is my magic tainted with Spelltropy?_

_Artemis thrashed weakly, and Holly coud actually hear bones grating in his sleeve. There was blood on his lips too._

_He will die if I don't help. At least if I heal him, there is a chance._

_Holly's hands were shaking, and her eyes were blurred with tears._

_Pull yourself together. You are a professional._

_She didn't feel like a professional. She felt like a girl out of her depth._

_Your body is playing tricks on your mind. Ignore it._

_Holly cupped Artemis's face gently in both hands._

_"Heal," she whispered, almost sobbing._

_The magical sparks leaped like dogs unleashed, sinking into Artemis's pores, knitting bones, healing skin, staunching internal bleeding._

_The sudden transition from death's door to hale and hearty was rough on Artemis. He shuddered and bucked, teeth chattering, hair frizzing in an electic halo._

_"Come on, Artemis," said Holly, bending over him like a mourner. "Wake up."_

_There was no reaction for several seconds. Artemis looked like a healthy corpse, but then that was how he usually looked. Then his mismatched eyes opened, lids flickering like hummingbird wings as his system rebooted. He coughed and shuddered, flexing fingers and toes._

_"Holly," he said when his vision had cleared. His smile was sincere and grateful. "You saved me again."_

_Holly was laughing and crying at the same time, tears spilling onto Artemis's chest._

_"Of course I saved you," she said. "I couldn't do without you." And because she was happy and flushed with magic, Holly leaned down and kissed Artemis, magic sparking around the contact like tiny fireworks._

_** _Present Day, Fowl Manor_ **_

Artemis looked so peaceful. He was tucked into his bed, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. His raven hair was tousled and his eyes flickered beneath new lids.

Holly sat in a cushioned arm-chair which she had scooted close to his bedside. It was a bit tall for her, and her feet dangled off the floor like a child. Her hands held her helmet tightly on her lap and her eyes clouded with worry and a few tears.

_Breathe,_ she told herself. _Artemis has recovered his memories before, he can do it again._

A few days earlier, Artemis had come back to life. After 6 months of agony for his loved ones, they had matured a clone for his spirit to inhabit. Thus, successfully reviving him. It had been quite a shock for the family. Butler had of course accepted things easier than the rest; he had never stopped believing that Artemis was still with him. He hadn't even attended the funeral. But for the rest of the Fowl family, the news had been difficult to accept. They had just lost their Arty, and now they discovered he was back again?

There had been a very tearful and joyous reunion. Artemis had still been very confused, as his memories were hazy and jumbled. He no longer knew his fairy friends, and he seemed a bit disoriented with his family too. Holly had to admit, she had been so relieved to have him back that at first she had not fully felt the weight of the pain that he had forgotten her... his best friend.

She had immediately begun filling him in on the memories he had lost, and being the genius he was, Artemis coud tell she was not lying. This coupled with Butler's reassurance had seemed to convince him somewhat. However he still harbored doubts. But Holy knew he was deep down there somewhere. Artemis's spirit had not forgotten them; his new body was just making it difficult for him to recall his memories.

In his sleep, Artemis sighed and crinkled his brow. Holly involuntarily jumped up to readjust his blankets and smooth his hair away from his forehead. When her small elfin fingers brushed his skin he relaxed, and Holly could have sworn he almost smiled.

_There! Proof that he still knows me, _she thought. _How could he forget me?_

Holly realized that a few rebellious tears had escaped from her eyes and one splashed gently on his cheek. She dried it with a corner of blanket and could not help but wonder when her friend would ever come back... really come back.

Realizing that she didn't need to be so close to him, she backed up and sat down again, quietly waiting for him to wake, in more ways than one.

** Artemis's POV **

"Captain Short," Artemis said calmly, eyes still closed. "How long have you been sitting there? You must be exhausted. Your crush is sweet, but there is absolutely no danger to me in my own bedroom."

Artemis heard the elf gasp, but he kept his eyes still closed. They were a bit sensitive to light at the moment.

"Arty!" she exclaimed. "You're awake!" He heard her jump up and rush to is bedside.

"If you would not mind, Miss, the light is a bit bright for my eyes."

"Oh," she said, sounding a little disappointed. "Oh, yes of course."

The light behind his lids dimmed as he heard her draw the curtains together. The chandelier, he presumed, was already off. He cracked open one eye, then the other. _Much better,_ he thought.

The elf returned to his side. Artemis was a little amused at the dedication to his welfare she seemed to display. Perhaps there was more than friendship to fuel her actions than she let on.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, and by the expression on her face, she had been worrying about this.

"Fine," Artemis replied. "I feel completely rejuvenated. You, on the other hand, look as though you haven't had a good night's sleep in days." He didn't know how true this was.

Holly blushed for reasons unknown. _Hmm,_ mused Artemis, _interesting._

_"I'm _fine Mud Boy. You're the one who only just regained the use of your body."

Artemis frowned. "Indeed."

He was still unsure what to make of this explanation. The problem was, it made sense. He had absolutely no memories of the past 6 months, and he had woken up in a patch of flowers on the Fowl Manor property. He had, in his times of meditation over the past 3 days, been mulling over the possible ways to explain away such a odd occurence. As of yet, he had only thought of 15, and none of them made any more sense than the explanation the fairies had provided him with. And Butler and his family supported these claims. Artemis felt he should take them at their words, but it was a difficult thing to convince your subconscious that it is wrong. In most cases, it was impossible.

Holly tapped a tiny finger gently against Artemis's forehead. She smiled with some difficulty.

"Nice to see your big brain is already quite warmed up for just waking."

Artemis immediately absorbed this information. She seemed at ease around him. Judging by her relaxed body language, she was used to being close to him, and this was not an unordinary gesture for her to make.

Blinking, Artemis was about to make a comment that was something along the lines of "Kindly do not tap my forehead like a child bored with his goldfish" but the door opened quietly and Butler peeked through.

"How is he?" he whispered, only to realize that his young charge was awake.

"Butler," Artemis smiled. It was nice to see a familiar face. Then he added, "I appreciate your concern, but as I was just informing Captain Short here, it is hardly necessary. You know full well that there is no danger to me in my own room. I haven't noticed any demons lurking in the shadows or under my bed."

"Did somebody say demons?" said a chipper voice from the hall. Butler opened the door widely to let him in.

"No. 1!" said a surprised Holly. "I didn't know you were coming to visit! I thought you were on the moon!"

"The moon?" questioned Artemis and Butler at the same time, eyebrows raised in mirrored expressions of surprise.

No. 1 gave a cheerful smile. "Oh yes! The moon is every bit as beautiful as I dreamed! Imagined, fantasized."

Artemis replied "There is really no need to repeat yourself, demon. We are capable of understanding words without the accompaniment of their synonyms"

"Artemis!" Holly interjected. "Don't be rude. That's just the way No. 1 communicates. And don't you know it's bad manners to call a fairy by their race?"

Artemis scowled. "No, elf, I was unfamiliar with this particular social rule as I myself am not a fairy, and according to everyone here but myself, I simply do not remember any of you, aside from Butler."

Holly gave Artemis a glare. "Look here, Mud Boy, do you have any idea what you put all of us through? Night and day having a hole in your heart where you used to be? For 6 months, Artemis! So don't you "elf" me, or give me sass about memories, because unlike you, none of the rest of us are lucky enough to be able to ever forget it."

_This creature is feisty_, thought Artemis. _A typical redheaded disposition. If I was one of the stereotypical idiots of society, I would swear she was Irish._

Before he could deliver a witty retort, Butler cut in.

"Save it, you two. Let's get down to business. I believe No. 1 was speaking before Artemis so rudely cut off our friend."

Artemis was well aware that no one in the room wanted his opinions at the moment, and since Butler had decided to vocalize it, he let it drop with a glower.

"Thank you, Butler," said No. 1, looking uncomfortable with the contention. "I forgive you, Artemis, you don't know any better right now. Not yet at least."

"Not yet?" asked Holly.

"Not yet," reassured the warlock, smothering the desire to explain "not yet" with synonyms. "But that's what I wanted to tell you all. I came back from our moon mission so that I could be here for Artemis. After all, I had only been there a day, so we weren't too far into things. When we heard about what happened, I asked Qwan about a particular piece of magic I had been thinking about. he told me that it hadn't been attempted for ages, so long that he wasn't sure if it would still work. But I am going to try." he finished with a confident smile. "Qwan says if anyone can do it, I can."

"And what, exactly, does this spell do?" Artemis asked.

No. 1 turned to him and exclaimed, "I'm going to give you your memories back!"

Holly beamed and said, "Can you really do that?" with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Well, it's worth a try, anyways," said No. 1. "But it's going to take several sessions. I can't do it all at once, it would fry his poor human brain."

Irritated, Artemis started to make a sarcastic comment about his exceptional "poor human brain" but was stopped by a knowing look from Butler and Holly's reply.

"How many sessions?" she asked.

"Hmm," mused No. 1, "I'm not entirely sure. It depends on how deeply recessed the memories are. I can only do one session every two weeks even then to prevent brain damage."

Artemis cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Excuse me," he said, "But no one asked me how I feel about this. Brain damage is something I absolutely will not allow! Besides that fact, this process would take a very long time and sounds painful. This is ridiculous. I have not even fully accepted your stories about my memories." Artemis hoped his sudden unease was not obvious. "And," he added as an afterthought, "Shouldn't my parents be involved in this discussion?"

** Holly's POV **

Holly bit back a scathing retort to Artemis's uncooperative comments. Instead, she forced herself to breathe and think before she said something regretful. Trying a less hostile approach, she said, "Artemis. Please." she looked into his eyes with sincere emotion. "Please-" she stopped. She had been about to say "for me?" but then she realized it would not have the desired effect. _What am I thinking? He doesn't remember me. He's not going to do anything for my sake. And since when does Arty call me 'Miss'?_ she thought bitterly.

Artemis stared back into her eyes for a moment. He was about to say something, when the group was yet again interrupted. Angeline and Artemis I cautiously entered the room.

"Arty?" Angeline asked, crossing quickly to his bedside. Her big, beautiful eyes tainted by stress and concern. "Artemis darling, how are you feeling?" Artemis Sr. joined his wife and took her hand gently. In the past 6 months his youthful appearance had fade and aged considerably. There were dark circles under his eyes and wrinkles where there had once been a smooth and youthful glow.

"Artemis," he croaked in a tired voice. He gave an exhausted yet happy smile. "You're awake."

Holly's heart nearly burst with sorrow for the Fowls. They had been through more than any parent should ever endure. This was not the first time they had lost their son as a result of his fairy adventures. Suddenly Holly felt guilty. She had played a major role in the causes of their pain. She knew there was no point feeling bad. Without Artemis's help none of them would still be alive. Yet she could not help but briefly turn away her face from the heartbreaking scene.

Artemis smiled, but Holly knew his heart wasn't in it. His parents' anguish was obvious, and he was still so confused...

"Moth- Mom," he corrected. Angeline preferred he call them something less formal. "Dad. I'm fine, really. There was no need to lose sleep over me."

Holly winced as the words came out o his mouth. He meant well, but he had no idea how wrong he was.

Angeline shook her head forcefully. "No, Arty. There's no way you could know..." she trailed off, but her husband took her place.

"Artemis, son, we want you to try your demon friend's suggestion," he said quietly. "I know right now none of it makes sense... but the fairies changed you... When we first began noticing, we passed it off as a result of more time with the family. Less time scheming on your criminal ventures. But now we know... it was both of these things, but it was the fairies who really did it."

He cleared his throat and carefully kneeled. It was only slightly awkward because of his prosthetic leg, but he managed it. Then he ruffled Artemis's hair fondly, like he was one of the twins. Holly's throat clenched. She always knew that Artemis wished for that attention from his father, and regretted missing out on it while he was young. There were times when she suspected he envied his little brothers.

Holly watched Artemis's face closely. He tried so hard to hide his real feelings sometimes, but Holly could read body language almost as well as Artemis himself. A tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth revealed nervousness. He blinked a few times to clear his vision... perhaps keep them from watering. And his eyes seemed a solid, icy, enigmatic blue, but Holly knew better. She could see emotions mixing up and churning in those eyes. And then, swallowing his pride and setting his jaw in determination, he spoke.

"Why am I still laying here?"

**A/N: I'm sorry if this did not live up to your expectations... however, I have bright hopes for this story. :) I am really going to enjoy it because it means continuing one of the best series of all time. Don't worry, in the next chapter I will fill you in on details like how Haven is doing and things involving the LEP, Holly, and Foaly. Anyway, review please! Polite, constructive criticism is appreciated! I love reviews guys- they keep me toasty and warm the winter season! So please, even if all you can say is to compliment something, or you just want to briefly point out something that could be improved (politeness is key) feel free to do so! Also, I am currently accepting ideas for a Christmas one-shot. Act quickly to have your ideas possibly included! I will also acknowledge your help in my A/N. So, why are you still laying there? Review! :)**

**With love,**

**Arty's Girl.**


End file.
